


[Podfic] The Pink and Yellow Dawn

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Marriage, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tattoos, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur's days are full - he has electronic systems to keep clean, vengeance to plan, and shadows to beat back. Thankfully, there's a lady who shares both his tattoos and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pink and Yellow Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pink And Yellow Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860120) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 12 min 45 sec

Download mp3 (audiofic archive): [Link (9.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pink-and-yellow-dawn) (audiofic is broken at the moment, sorry...)

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (11.79 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/bvq89o)

Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
